Baby of Mine
by Koharu Kage
Summary: The Fomicry experiment went wrong, no it was a complete failure! How did this happen! This never happened ever! He had been replicating humans for years now and never had this happened! But somehow it did! AU


Chapter One:

_Baby mine, don't you cry._

The Fomicry experiment went wrong, no it was a complete failure! How did this happen? This never happened ever! He had been replicating humans for years now and never had this happened! But somehow it did! Van had taken the young noble back to his cell and stared at the thing they made, "How did this happen Dist?" Van said in a eerily calm voice, Dist shrank back in fear, "I….I have no clue! This has never happened before ever! it's a phenomenon! Even in Fomicry…" Dist looked over the replica they made, it was Luke in every way possible but one…some how, this replica was actually a baby! It was a baby from it wispy red hair covered head, down to its tiny little toes, the eyes were blank however, it was breathing indicating it was alive…Dist was fascinated, a baby replica…oh the experiments he longed to conduct on this thing before him! Dist's hand quivered and reached out to the baby picking him up, "Amazing…" The baby's lifeless eyes peered around not really focusing on anything. Van however, sneered "Get rid of that failure! Kill it, drown it, do whatever! It's useless!" He order and left the room with a slamming door. Dist looked at the Replica baby and sighed "No way…this is a chance to experiment like never before! A replica baby, this has never happened before! I'll have to hide it…" Dist left Choral Castle hovering on his ridicules chair as fast as he could, the big question was where to hid his experiment? Well first he needed to get out of Malkuth, he was still a traitor…hmm heading to Daath would be best their he could lock the thing up in his private lab…or take him to Belkin! But first things first heading to Kaitzur and getting past the boarder into Kimlasca was first… Thankful Choral Castle was relatively close by to the boarder…

The flamboyant man smirked holding the replica baby in his arms as he approached the boarder, _"Almost free…soon my little toy, I'll be able to experiment on you with no Van looking over my shoulder!"_ Dist thought victoriously, and reached for his passport…only to stop "W…What!" He landed his chair and stood up as he began looking for his passport, "Darn it! Where is that thing?" He cursed and placed the replica baby on the seat of the chair and began pulling out every pocket on his coat, "Looking for this Dist the Runny?" A sarcastic voice asked from behind holding his passport, "Jade!" He stepped back looking at his former friend, he seriously wasn't expecting this!

Jade had been on inspection duty today, not the most exciting task in the world but it got him away from Peony and that's all that mattered in Jade's book. Imagine his surprise when he spotted a familiar passport along with a unfortunately familiar person…normally he'd ignore Dist but something caught his attention. In fact said attention grabber, was quit…far too quit for its nature. Jade walked forward as Dist kept distant, the Colonel kneeled down and looked at the creature…he felt his heart stop "Dist what have you done!" He demanded anger evident in his voice as he picked up the baby, those hunting blank eyes…those eyes of a replica! If this baby was a replica…then its original…their was no way an original this young could survive the data extraction…Jade held the baby close to him, it was alive the warmth it gave off was any indication "Men…arrest this person for breaking the ban on Fomicry" he glared at Dist with a hatred that would kill any normal man… Dist tried to make an escape, but he was caught in the end and hauled away, leaving Jade with the Baby. Jade looked at the baby and frowned "What am I going to do with you little guy?" He asked the baby as it stared blankly at him, _"Putting him in an orphanage would be too cruel…this is…this is my responsibility" _He thought and swallowed hard knowing he was going to be in for a rough and painful life, "I suppose you'll call me Daddy from now on…but what shall we name you?" Jade cradled the baby in his arms and rubbed the replica's soft orange-red hair and chuckled "I think since more then likely in the future you'll torture me, I'll torment you first…Lukeriya Curtiss" Jade said chuckling "Yes it's the girl's form of Luke…but it makes sense…to call you Little Light" Jade carrying the newly dubbed Lukeriya headed off the land ship he currently was in charge of…

A few days later, Jade sent out a unit to investigate Choral Castle. There the discovery was made of forbidden Fomicry, a young Noble was found as well as a guilty scientist named Spinoza; however, what baffled Jade the most…their were no infant remains anywhere to be found. Jade pondered this _"Could they have fully wished to eradicate any evidence?"_ His mind thought to various possibility each one sadder and more gruesome then the last of how they disposed of the babies' remains. Jade was currently in his office filling out the paper work for that investigation. The Noble Identified as Luke Fon Fabre was sent home, Spinoza locked up, and the castle closed down; however, that wasn't the only thing he was filling out, to his left was a document labeled Curtiss Family Registry which sat next to adoption papers…behind him now stood a powder blue crib a noisy one at that, rattling was heard on the inside as well as giggling, Lukeriya after a day and sprang to life so to speak. The baby was no different then any normal baby, it fascinated Jade to see the sudden change. Normally replicas take at least a month before they began mentally developing or for that matter start showing any signs of life…

"Oy Jade! Your Emperor has come to see the new baby!" The cheerful and happy voice of his childhood friend called out as he entered the room, Peony already knew the truth and agreed to help Jade keep it a secret. Peony walked over to the crib, "Hey little guy! Its your favorite Uncle Peony! I'm here to spoil you all over!" The Emperor reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny stuffed animal, of what else…a rappig and laid it near Lukeriya…the baby's tiny hand wrapped around it and pulled the doll close, "Hey he likes it! Don't worry lil Lucian, uncle Peony will buy ya a real rappig for your birthday" Peony turned to Jade and shook his head "Really man, why the hell did you give him a girl's name?" He asked blinking, Jade chuckled "Well that's easy, it pay back for all the times he makes me upset in the future" He said simply as Peony sighed "Your one twisted dad, but at lest he'll have the awesome Peony to call uncle…ya know if I really had married Nephry…I seriously would be his uncle…" Jade nearly shuttered at the thought, "Yes but thankfully it never happened…and Nephry is his dear Aunt…who hopefully won't turn him into a spoiled child…now if you please, I have work to do unlike a certain someone"

"Okay, okay I know when I'm not wanted" Peony left Jade's office surprisingly easy…too easy, and now the room was FAR too quit, twitching Jade turned around and sighed "My son was kidnapped by the emperor…and he will more then likely be used in a scheme to attract woman…" He placed a hand over his forehead and shook his head before getting up, "And he wonders why I honestly don't want him babysitting Lukeriya?" He walked out the office in order retrieve his stolen boy….

_Five years later…_

"Daddy!" Lukeriya shouted running through the Curtiss Manor all excitedly, he turned a corner sliding into the wall from the seer speed of his running, and stumbled into Jade's office smiling brightly. Jade paused in his work and glanced down at his son and smiled lightly, "Yes Lukeriya? Finished your lessons already?" He chuckled as the little boy walked closer to him and nodded "But that isn't important! Today is SUPER special!" The tiny red head said and motioned for Jade to move closer, the Colonel leaned forward wondering what the little boy had in store today. Lukeriya smiled so brightly his cheeks took on a rosy tint to them as he pulled out a macaroni necklace and placed it on Jade and gave him a kiss on the check "Happy Father's Day! I love Daddy!" The five year old sang out as Jade pulled back to admire his gift and chuckled…if someone had told him five years ago from today, let he'd actually be celebrating such a holiday and allow someone to place such a ridicules thing like a macaroni necklace on him…he'd have that person buried somewhere in Mt. Roneal, but here he was smiling and looking down at the little boy that made the impossible happen, "Thank you Lukeiya, but now what shall we do for dinner? I was going to make mac'n'cheese but you used it all" Jade teased the little boy, "Wah! No mac'n'cheese?" He said shocked and disapponted but shrugged "If Daddy likes his gift….then Luke doesn't mind not having Mac'n'cheese!" Jade ruffled the boy's hair and bent down picking him up, "Well its still early, let's head to the park" Lukeriya cheered happily as he was carried away to play outside.

_Two years later…ND 2018 Remday 23 - Rem Decan _

"Okay search the palace…if Jade finds out we lost Luke…we're all good as dead" A guard said giving out the orders, "Jade finally lets me baby-sit and what happens? I lose him! Not even five minutes and I lose Luke!" Peony said rubbing his forehead, "Now I need to a new ploy for attracting cute girls!" He complained…

Jade removed the cloak he was wearing as the tiny fon tech boat sped away from Daath, along with his two passengers, Anise Tatlin Fon Master Guardian and Fon Master Ion of the order of Lorelei. Jade had assisted in their escape from the Grand Cathedral, and they were now well on there way back to the Tartarus, "Thank you Fon Master for willingly aiding Malkuth's desire for peace" Jade said looking at the young boy with green hair, Ion smiled back "Its an honor to assist in the name of peace Jade" was his reply as the pulled along side the Land Ship currently being used on the water. Th trio climbed on board the Tartarus and were greeted by a solider "Um Colonel Curtiss…we have a little situation…" One solider said nervously, Jade blinked "Oh and what is said situation?" He questioned as the solider backed away and two more soldiers stepped forward escorting a seven year old with short red hair and bright green eyes, holding a Rappig doll, said red head looked up at Jade and smiled "Hi Daddy!" He called out.

"Whoa! Daddy! Colonel?" Anise nearly jumped three feet back from Jade doing a double take at the boy and Jade _"Must get his looks from his Mom…wow! What a cute kid!"_ Anise cooed mentally and nearly died from how cute he looked, he wore a blue short sleeved waistcoat with gold buttons that stopped around his mid-section, a child size sword mounted on his back, a white t-shirt, blue shorts, and tiny brown boots completed the outfit it looked as though he was trying to copy Jade's outfit.

Jade sighed and rubbed his temples "Lukeriya Anthony Curtiss" Jade said in a scolding manner enunciating each part of his boy's name. Luke backed away and pouted sadly, his bottom lip quivering "Daddy…I didn't want to be left with Uncle Peony…all he ever wants at do is play with girls and they have cooties!" Luke said. Ion and Anise chuckled at this statement, Jade however wasn't laughing "When I get you home…your grounded for the rest of the year if not your life" He said narrowing his eyes and pushing up his glasses, "Anyway the damage is done, and we need to head to Engeve to receive the letter…All hands to stations and set course to Engeve" Jade ordered and looked at his son again "I might as well put you to work, Luke your job is very special" Luke perked up and looked at Jade all excitedly "I need you to keep the Fon Master and his guard company to ensure they aren't lonely" His sounded so serious a normal person would actually be scared, "Now why don't you show them to a cabin, I'm needed on the bridge" Jade said walking away leaving the remaining three alone.

Luke rushed over to Ion and Anise and smiled big and widely "Hi! I'm Lukeriya! But everyone calls me Luke cause it sounds better…what's your name? Do like fighting? What's your favorite color? What's a Fon Master do?" He asked a barrage of questions that made them both laugh, Anise spoke first "I'm Anise Tatlin, Fon Master Guard, nice to meet you! I do like fighting with Tokunaga! My favorite color is pink, and a Fon Master is very important, he controls the Order of Lorelei" Anise explained happily as Ion stepped forwards, "And I'm Ion I didn't know Jade had a son," He paused and smiled "Lukeriya is a good name in ancient ispanion it means little light…however…normally it's a name for girls…" Ion didn't answer the little boy's questions however, mainly because he wasn't sure how to…Luke blinked for a moment before taking Anise and Ion's hands "Let me show you to a cabin like Daddy ordered!" He said cheerfully dragging them along, Anise giggled at his antics "Oh Luke I thought you said girls have cooties or am I just special!" She teased as Luke blinked at her and cocked his head to the side, "The only girls with cooties are the ones Uncle Peony likes cause they act all weird," He said simply "Anise doesn't act weird so she doesn't have the cooties" Anise laughed as the little boy showed them to a place where Ion could rest until they reached Engeve…

Luke watched the clouds go by as the land ship took to the shores of Malkuth and began traveling on land. The sound of guns went off "Huh!" Luke pressed his face to the window and looked to see what was going on "I can't see from here!" He said and ran out the cabin room heading to the upper deck to get a better look, "Hey, Luke don't go out there!" Anise said running after the small boy, "Anise please be careful!" Ion said feeling the need to follow as well to ensure both there safeties…

Luke stumbled on the last step as he reached the deck, spotting a solider near by Luke ran over and tugged on his coat, the solider looked down at the seven year old " Why is Daddy firing on that coach? Are they bad guys?" Luke asked staring up at the solider who chuckled, "Yes their the nastiest bad guys around the Dark Wings, they've been causing trouble around these part" the soldier explained as he thought of his own kids back home, Luke blinked and smiled "They don't stand a chance against my Daddy! There going down!" He said proudly as the soldier chuckled and watched as the little boy ran over to railing to get a better look. Anise and Ion shortly joined the small boy, "Wow…you really can run fast" Anise said catching her breath… The trio watched as the another coach was ordered to pull aside and as the bridge was destroyed "Something…tells me…that ain't good" Luke said standing on his toes trying to see better, "No it isn't…without that bridge we'll have to pass through Kaitzure…and even as emissaries of peace it'll still be hard" Anise replied only to be greeted with a confused look, Anise blinked "You don't know what your Dad the Colonel is doing?" Luke shook his head as Anise sighed, "Well he is going to try and prevent war from happening…" She said plan and simply, and that alone was enough to get Luke to smile "That's great! I don't want Daddy going to war…fighting…means someone dies…I don't want Daddy or anyone to die" He said softly. Ion smiled and placed a hand on Luke's head gently rubbing the soft tresses "Don't worry, I promise that won't happen! I don't want a war to start anymore then you do" he said kindly to the child, Luke smiled brightly and then gasped "Look its Engeve! That where uncle Peony buys his pet Rappigs!" He bounced happily and bolted away wanting to see if Jade would let him wonder the town, "Hey wait up Luke! Oh man that kid just keeps running head first everywhere!" Anise sighed and followed after, "Brat" she muttered…

"Daddy!" Luke shouted spotting Jade and jumped up, Jade reacted quick enough to catch the seven year old in his arms and stop himself from falling, "Luke little puppies jump, little boys don't" He said setting the child down as he scolded him, "You have to be careful with your old man, being jumped on like that," He sighed "My old bones can't take such force, you'll make me throw my back out one of these days" He said sarcastically, Luke just rolled his eyes "No way! Daddy'll never be old!" He declared, "He's the strongest Daddy in the world!" He fanned out his arms to emphasize his point. Jade chuckled "Well I assume you truly aren't here to see me right now, your more curious with Engeve" Jade said and kneeled down to Luke's level, and handed him a wallet with some gald in it, "Now don't spend it all, and keep an eye on Ion and don't talk to anyone strange" Jade warned as he stood up, "I'll be speaking with Rose, the mayor of this village, if anything should happen find me immediately" with that Jade gave Luke a small pat on the head and left to disembark…

Luke wasted no time in getting separated from Ion and Anise as he explored Engeve himself…it wasn't anything like his home back in Grand Chokmah, but still something about the place was exciting! Maybe it was the fact it was somewhere he hadn't been to yet was what made it all wonderful…he had been to St. Binah before…as well as Daath… "No one enters till we find the food thieves!" Luke heard someone shout from the Inn, curious he made his way over and blinked in surprise! He saw an older red headed boy with long hair, and green eyes! He wore a black shirt, a long red coat with short sleeved , matching black pants, and black shoes to match. Next to him was a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes, she appeared to be an Oracle knight judging by her outfit…Luke watched as the teen red head was carried away and the girl followed "Huh…weird.." He crept closer to the inn and peered in side…

Something ran out! It was a brown blur, Luke blinked "The real thief!" He said and without even thinking gave chase following it outside the village.

Jade had been speaking to Rose, when the door flew opened and the villagers came walking in dragging in a red headed teenager, Jade blinked and tried no to laugh. The boy stood "What is the meaning of such inhospitality! I only said the Dark Wings couldn't be your thieves because we saw them retreat across the bridge and then watched as Rotelro Bridge was destroyed!" He shouted twitching, Jade stepped forward "What the boy says is true, it was my ship that perused them" he looked at the teen as he brushed himself off, "Now young man what might your name be?" Jade questioned, he noticed right away these two were giving off seventh fonons…he was sure these two were the ones who caused a hyperressonance that was detected earlier today… "Luke, but I prefer to be called Asch" The teen said crossing his arms glaring at him, Jade almost wanted to laugh, and hoped his Luke wouldn't turn out so rude when he was this old…hmm maybe he should think about being more strict in the future? "Jade, I managed to find the real thief and also…it seems we lost track of someone" Ion walked in and handed Rose a clump of fur her, "It seems Lukeriya might have spotted the cheagle this fur belongs to and chases after it, the villagers mentioned a boy fitting his description leaving the village" Ion sighed looking worried, "I assume he might be heading over to the Cheagle Woods" Oh yes…there would be much stricter discipline in the future. Jade said nothing for a moment, he handed his tea cup to Rose thanked her and dismissed everyone in the room and left the house…

Asch Fon Fabre wasn't even the lest pleased at all, and it was all that woman's fault! She broke into his manor, tried to kill Van only to end up causing a hyperressonance which resulted in their being blow half way across the world and dumped in Malkuth!

Seven years ago he was kidnapped by Master Van of all people, those weird experiments, all that pain…and yet for the life of him…Asch still respected Van, yet now he was in trouble again because of Van! He never told anyone who kidnapped him, simply because he wanted to know what Van was up to by doing…till then he couldn't be Luke anymore, the days before he was found by the Malkuth military…something weird happened, he couldn't explain it…he felt like he had lost something and it was waiting to be found…

Luke was amazed, all the colors and chirping! It was a whole nest of cheagles! They looked so cute! He shook his head for a moment before thinking "Please…tell me why your steeling from Engeve!" He asked the mewing cheagles, Luke sighed and rubbed his head "Please…" suddenly they parted and an old looking cheagle approached, "Have you come to exterminate us?" It asked. Luke jumped back a little, he didn't think it would actually talk back! Gulping he looked at the Cheagle Elder, "No! But I want to know why! Daddy told me cheagles are the scared beast of the Order of Lorelei that means if your doing bad…it might effect Ion…and not to mention Engeve needs that food in order to send it all over the world!" Luke said getting on his knees so he could be at eye contact with the elder, "We must steal in order to preserve the Cheagle tribe…one our members accidentally burnt down the Liger's forest…if we don't send food to them, they capture and eat us cheagles…" The elder said

The little boy thought for a moment, and looked at all the Cheagle "Then..please let me talk to the ligers! Send someone with me who can talk to them for me!" He said determinedly and watched as the Cheagle elder called forth the one who caused the fire…A little blue cheagle approached them and was given the sorcerer's ring, "Hello! My names Mieu!" Luke blinked and grabbed the cheagle in a hug, "Your so cool!" He cheered with a smile "Okay Mieu for now you're my sidekick and that means you gotta do what I say got it!" Luke commanded as Mieu nodded in agreement, "Okay let's go save the cheagles!" the two walked off to search for ligers…

As luck had it, the liger's nest was close by…Luke crept into the cave quietly as he could, "Huh? Voices?" He hurried down ward towards where the Queen would be nesting and spotted an older girl with pink hair talking to the Liger Queen. Luke blinked, he couldn't hear what she was saying, gathering his courage he stepped "Hello?" He called out, the pink haired girl turned towards Luke, "What are you doing here, Mommy is about to hatch her eggs my brothers and sisters" She demanded hiding behind a strange stuff animal, Luke bowed "Please forgive me, I only wanted to talk!" He stood up, "The cheagles didn't mean to burn down your forest Ms. Liger queen…please forgive them!" He bowed, as Mieu translated, the liger queen let out a loud roar that shook the cavern, boulders fell from the ceiling, "Mieu! Look out!" Luke pulled the tiny Cheagle to safety before the boulder fell and then shouted "Please listen…your Mommy is way to close to Engeve…Daddy said liger babies like to eat humans…and cause of that…villages hunt them down…wouldn't it be safer to move the eggs away where the village can't find them?" He asked. He saw the pink hair girl think about his words, and then tuned to the Liger queen…she seemed to be speaking with the liger "My name is Arietta…and Mommy has agreed, she'll move her eggs; however, you must agree to help and if you drop one Mommy will eat you" she warned, Luke gulped but stood up and placed a hand on his chest "I swear I won't drop a single egg!" He declared. The girl seemed satisfied and motioned for him to come closer, Luke did as he was asked and luckily for him…the liger eggs weren't that big nor were they that heavy. Luke carried one, and the girl and Liger queen carried the rest…

By the time night fell the Liger queen had been moved far away from the Cheagle Woods, and Luke was tired beyond anything he could imagine, Areitta looked at Luke, "My friend just told me someone came looking for Mommy with the intent to kill them…I'm in your debt" She said before mounting another of her monster friends asked "What's your name?" Luke looked up at her and smiled "Lukeyria Curtiss!" He said happily and waved goodbye to the girl as she left. He let out a tired yawn, but shook it off as best he could "Mieu we have to tell your elder now! My Daddy is going to be super mad once he finds out I'm outside the village at night" He sighed as he marched back to the Cheagle's nest…

Asch and Tear woke the next morning at the inn, "I'd like to check out the Cheagle woods…if something there is stealing food it could mean trouble…Engeve ships all over the world if there is a food theft going on it might be some deserters simply leaving cheagle fur as a scapegoat" He said not even leaving room for Tear to debate, "Fine…but I don't see the point of you getting involved, we really should be trying to reach the border to get you home" Tear said bluntly…Asch ignored her however, all that awaited him back home was being put under house arrest again something he honestly could do without. The teens headed to their destination…

"it's a shame I can't kill them" Jade said rubbing his head, "First my son decides to venture alone in the Cheagle Woods and now Ion does as well…" Jade was irritated, he wasn't able to leave town to find his son due to his duties onboard the Tartarus, he had tried to get everything done as quickly as possible but that was apparently impossible and by the time he was done it was already dark which meant it would be hard to see, much less find a lost little red headed seven year old…he had wanted to go in the morning only now to find out Fon Master Ion had decided to see the cheagles! Oh if he weren't the kind patient man he was…someone might actually get hurt.

Ion looked all round him, wolves on all sides _"Luke…I pray Lorelei your safe!"_ he needed to act quickly falling to the ground he summoned his strength into a Daathic Fonic arte and blasted the wolves away. This sadly took a heavy toll on his already weak body…he fell to his knees breathing hard…Suddenly two people had come upon him, "Fon Master! Are you alright?" A young man with red hair asked, Ion looked up and smiled "Yes, I'm fine I just used a bit too much Daathic Fonic artes, that's all" Ion said as Asch helped him to his feet, "Oh you're the two from yesterday" He said remember their faces.

"Yes, I'm Asch" He introduced himself again, "I'm Locrian Sergeant Tear Grants first division intelligence" Tear said stating her full title, Ion blinked "Oh your Van's little sister! This is the first we met isn't it?" He asked smiling, Asch took a step back "what! Van's sister? Why were you trying to kill him?" He demanded glaring at Tear. Ion blinked at this, was she really trying to kill her own brother? That's horrible! Ion tried to think of a reason Tear would want to do that, while the two teens argued over it…well it was more a one sided argument…Suddenly Asch shouted and pointed to a cheagle.

Jade entered the forest with a sigh, "Luke…Ion…It seems I must handle two problem children on this mission.." he said, "Don't worry Colonel we'll find them! This time I won't let Ion out of my sight! And you better put Luke on a lease!" Anise chided happily as she walked besides him. Jade smirked and actually pulled out a toddler lease, "Way ahead of you" He smirked almost evilly, Anise moved away from him "Whoa I wasn't serious!" She cried feeling sweat drop off her forehead…

Ion cried for joy as the trio came upon the cheagles and among them was a sleeping child cuddled up with a blue cheagle, The cheagle elder had stepped forward and explained transpired yesterday and during the night…Asch was eyeing the boy, a strange feeling in this gut as he watched this sleeping child…his red hair was lighter then his, and just something about him…irked Asch.

Tear was blushing, it was so cute! The cheagles were so cute! And the little boy hugging the blue cheagle was cute! Tear was in blissful heaven will all this cuteness around her "So cute" She muttered softly looking around them.

Luke stirred, he made it back to the cheagle's nest and reported to the elder…thankfully they let him sleep the night their, his green eyes opened as he sat up and yawned loudly. His hair was in disarray, and his clothes were wrinkled…rubbing the sleep from his eyes and blinking, Luke looked up and saw Ion with the two people he saw yesterday in town, "Ion! What are you doing here?" He asked as Mieu once more was given the sorcerer's ring, he wondered how he would explain to Daddy that he got a new pet…He had always wanted a pet…Uncle Peony had offered to give him a rappig…but Daddy wouldn't hear of it… "Lukeriya do you know how worried everyone was?" Ion scolded the boy, "But I heard what you did, how did you get the Liger Queen to move her nest?" Ion asked blinked, Luke sighed for a moment "Well a girl named Arietta helped" He said as he recounted his tale from yesterday…Ion however looked worried about the name Arietta…

Asch twitched "Okay so the cheagle thefts are over and done with right? Fine, let's go Tear" He said wanting to get away from this strange boy as soon as he could, "Coming Ion?" He asked getting impatient with everyone. Ion stood up "Yes, I'm sure we can take Lukeriya back to Jade and it'll be no problem" Ion said as Luke stood up with a pout, "Ion! How many times do have to say it! Call me Luke! Lukeriya is a girl name!" He pouted still hugging Mieu, "I like your name master!" the cheagle chirped…Asch twitched at the sound of its voice, "Something about that thing is awfully annoying" He sneered wanting nothing more then to hit the damnable thing actually he wanted to hit both that thing and the kid simply for having the name Luke it irritated him.

"Well Luke here is Jade's son" Ion explained and watched as Asch did a double take, and stare at the boy as if Luke suddenly grew a second head, "That belongs to Jade, the obnoxious one we met yesterday?" He exclaimed, even more then sure now how much he wanted to hurt the kid…

"Yes, quite hard to believe such a disobedient child belongs to me" Jade said suddenly appearing at the entrance, "Lukeriya Anthony Curtiss, you best make sure you tell me in detail what happened yesterday, after your punishment for vanishing in the first place" He said without even giving a hint of emotions, "P…punishment!" Luke backed up shaking scared as Jade stepped forward picking the boy up under his left arm, and raised his right hand…a loud slap came next…Asch actually turned away it was bad enough being spanked in front of strangers by your old man…worse from a guy like Jade…the cries and pleas from Luke fell on deaf ears…Ion winched and looked away _"Poor Luke"_ He mentally thought, Tear was busy looking at all the cheagles happily ignoring the child…when it was all over Luke was in tears "Well then let's be off" Jade said now putting Luke on the toddler lease "Ah not the lease!" Luke cried as he was harnessed and then lead off, "If you didn't keep getting lost I wouldn't have to use this" Jade said simply

"Harsh…I feel bad for him" Asch said twitching, suddenly his anger was gone, he now had no desire to hurt the already tormented child…the thing however was another story…

Luke tugged on the lease and sighed, how unfair! He saved the liger and the cheagles and this was the thanks he gets? A lease…oh well nothing much he could do about it. He walked along side Jade and slipped his hand into the much larger hand and gave a squeeze to it "I'm sorry Daddy, I didn't mean to run off…I just saw the brown cheagle run out of the inn and followed it! Then I ended up in the Cheagle Woods, spoke to the elder who was really old looking!" Luke said retelling his tale as Mieu landed on his head… Luke noticed when he was done talking everyone was out of the woods, and the soldiers had surrounded Asch and Tear, "Daddy are they bad guys?" Luke asked pointing to them, Asch twitched "I'm not a bad guy you annoying twerp!" Luke twitched "Who you calling a twerp? You Dreck!" The two seemed to get into a glaring contest of shorts, Tear sighed "Your fighting with a seven year old and losing" She said softly as they were taken aboard…

Luke sighed and tugged at the lease he had yet been released from…Jade actually tied him to one of the bunk beds to prevent him from wondering! The knot was really high up and he latch to unhitch his harness was in back, he was near tears and hadn't even been paying attention to anything his Daddy was saying to Asch and Tear. When Jade left, Luke looked at the two teens and got an idea "Tear! I'll let you hold Mieu if you get me out of this harness!" He sang out, Tear looked tempted, "No…your father tied you their for a reason" She said looking away, Asch snickered and looked at the kid before flicking him in the forehead "You want out, don't misbehave in the first place idiot" He said, Luke twitched "Muei fifth fonon now!" He shouted holding up the tiny cheagle as he breathed fire at Asch, "whoa! Hey!" He jumped back to prevent getting any burns and proceeded to glare at Luke, "Why don't you just burn the damn lease!" Asch demanded, "Tried it already! The thing is fire proof Daddy made sure of that!" He huffed, crossed his arms, and looked away with his cheeks puffed out. Tear sighed _"At least one of them is behaving their age…the other..needs to grow up"_ she thought referring to Asch, "Stop wasting time, Asch have you decided to help the Colonel or not?" She asked feeling impatient. Luke blinked "Are you going to help Daddy deliver the letter from Uncle Peony? Anise said it will stop the war" He frowned and looked at the ground, "I…I don't want a war to happen…I don't want Daddy going away"

"Shut-up already!" Asch shouted not liking the guilt trip, "If that's all he wants help with fine! Geez I'll help!" He said twitching, this kid really seemed to get under his skin for some reason. Luke didn't know how this mean guy could help his Daddy, but if Daddy needed his help then that must mean he was someone important!

When Jade returned to hear their answer, he wasn't even fazed it was as if he already knew Asch would give in and help him, _"Good boy Luke, good boy extra dessert tonight"_ Jade thought evilly, yes he used Luke to get a means to an end, he knew Luke couldn't keep this mission a secret, and hell the only person alive able to turn Luke down for anything was himself. Jade tuned, gave Luke a gentle pat on the head and left the room. Asch twitched "I really hate that guy" He said and stood up, "Okay your coming with us, but your staying on the lease, it'll be like walking a dog" at these words Luke twitched. "Be careful the dog doesn't bite you" He said glaring up at the older boy as he was pretty much dragged out the door…Anise and Tear sighing as they followed him, "I don't thing the Colonel will appreciate his son being referred to as a dog" Tear said eyeing Mieu still clutched in the little boy's arms as he was lead on the lease, _"Why do I think this looks so cute?"_ She thought blushing at how upset the child seemed about all this…

The group soon met up with Jade, "Going for a stroll?" He inquired and looked at his son, "By the way Luke, when were you going to ask me about keeping that cheagle?" Jade said calmly, his face showing no emotions, Luke blinked "Daddy! Can't I keep him! It's only for one cycle of seasons! And Mieu doesn't have anywhere to go! I promise to take good care of him" Luke pleaded hugging Mieu for all he was worth, "What about that fire breathing of his?" Jade asked folding his arms, "I swear I won't let him breath fire in the house or the palace or your office!" Luke was near devastated tears by now, but it looked like Jade wasn't even moved by the sentiment, instead he rubbed his chin as if to think, "Well we could keep him for now, if anything he could serve a emergency food rations" He said sarcastically as Luke froze "Daddy can't eat Mieu! He's a living creature!" He said frantically, "Oh and what do you think burgers are made of? Meat comes from living creatures and we eat them it only natural" Jade smirked seeing his son so upset was funny. Luke was now shocked and somewhat grossed out, "Fine then I'll only eat vegetables!" Luke declared, Jade however seemed to laugh on the inside _"Finally, I might actually get him to eat his greens"_ another victory for Jade. Asch twitched "Why do I feel Jade is actually more victorious then he is letting on…" He said rubbing his forehead, Anise nodded "Yeah…you can't tell what he's thinking." the ship suddenly lurched forward, "Whoa!" Anise and Luke cried. Jade immediately went over to a communications pip "Bridge come in! What the statue?" He asked, "Sir Griffins are attack in a large number!" came a voice from the pipe. Luke watched his Dad give orders to the bridge, and listened as the people began to scream, "Daddy what happened to them!" Luke shouted, no one seemed to notice their wasn't a hand on his lease, "More likely…their dead Luke" Was his answer, Luke stepped back shaking his head "No! No way! They can't be!" he had to know if anyone was alive, he rushed passed Jade before anyone could grab hold of the lease, only to be picked up by a large man, "Ah! Let me go! They can't be all dead!" Luke shouted with tears in his eyes, "Luke!" Jade shouted and cursed himself for not keeping a better eye on his son, "Well Jade the Necromancer, I believe this belongs to you" Largo said holding up the seven year old, "Largo the Black Lion," His voice was calm but that was only a warning, his eyes narrowed as he searched for an opening walking slowly passed Tear, "Necromancer…your him?" Tear said surprised as her eyes followed him, her mind raced with the knowledge of this man's power alone he was talked about often, "I wouldn't Necromancer, not unless you want this kids head to go" Largo said holding the tip of his blade to Luke's head, Jade froze… "Daddy!" Luke cried out trying to reach his hands out to Jade. Largo laughed "Well now, this is certainly interesting," Largo held Luke by his toddler lease and pulled out a cube, "Letting you live will only cause problems in the future. I was going to use this on the fon master but this seems a far better use" Largo said tossing the cube up into the air. Luke and Asch watched as Jade was caught under the fon slot seal, Largo threw Luke to the side and charged at Jade. The necromancer acted quickly, pulling out his spear from his left arm, dodged the attack as Anise rushed by him, "You know where to meet right?" He asked her softly as she passed him, "You bet! I'll protect Ion no problem" She assured him and vanished down the hall "Mieu fifth fonon at the ceiling now!" Jade commanded and Mieu obeyed hitting the fonstone on the ceiling. The area lit up brighter then the sun, causing Largo who stood to high up to go blind, and in that moment Jade charged out stabbing Largo in his gut…Luke watched this very scene play before his eyes, Largo fell to the ground before him _"D…daddy stabbed him…" _Luke was in a state of shock…Jade scooped him up in his arms, "We need to take back the bridge," He said simply and turned walking down the hall with the two teens following behind…Asch wasn't as affect by Jade's actions as Luke was, neither was Tear being both training in the arte of killing it was normal…

Jade held the tiny boy in his arms, "Luke that was a very stupid thing you did, never run off when there is a potential threat to your life about" He scolded lightly, "Your healing artes can't bring the dead back Luke, you need to use them to keep those still around alive." He gave the shaken boy a gentle pat on the head, "Luke knows healing arte Colonel?" Tear inquired, Jade turned to Tear "He wanted to learn fonic artes, I was reluctant at first; however, finding out he was a seventh fonist I figured learning healing artes wouldn't hurt" Jade said and looked back away _"He is made up of seventh fonons after all using the seventh fonon isn't hard for him…luckily he's stable seven years and thankfully no anomalies… he maybe a replica…but" _Jade didn't finish that thought as he let Luke down and walked besides him, "Tear use your fonic hymn to put the soldiers to sleep, we'll be able to walk right in" Jade commanded, nodding Tear held up her staff and closed her eyes and concentrated on the seventh fonon _"Tue rei ze croa riou tue ze"_ The soldiers all fell to the ground…

"Luke you wait out here and keep an eye out for the other guards, Asch stay with him" Jade said as he and Tear entered the bridge…

Asch looked down at Luke, "Still shaken huh?" He asked as the child looked up at him, "Daddy…stabbed him…" Luke was shaking, "How did Tear's singing put them to sleep?" He asked trying to change subject. Mieu answered "Tear's fonic hymns use the seventh fonon! Tear's hymns are special!" Was the Cheagles answer, "So Tear-nee is a seventh fonist like me!" Luke said happily, Asch walked over to the knight on the ground, "Yeah…this guy is out like a light" Asch said kicking the knight, who thanks to that woke up and attacked them, Asch dodged out of the way forgetting Luke was right behind him "Ah! G…get away!" He shouted pulling out his own sword from its sheath and plunging it forward…due to Luke's miniature stature, the blade of his sword managed to get under the knight's attack and stab the knight fatally…Luke looked at his blade in shock and horror as he dropped the sword and stepped back "I…I killed someone" He fell to the ground in shock and horror…the knight was bleeding out, Luke felt his head spin…and then everything went dark

Jade rushed out to see what the commotion was, seeing Luke on the ground and a dead knight near by he didn't need an explanation… "The ruckus will alert the others we have to get out of here fast…" Jade and Asch dodged an incoming attack, Tear however wasn't so lucky….

"Well, well if it isn't Jade, you were so cute as a child now your just scary" A familiar voice called out and floated before Jade and Asch….Jade froze, how was this possible? Why was SHE here? Clutching his fist tightly he stepped forward "What are you doing here Nibilim?" He demanded glaring at his first replica…the replica that should be dead. Nibilim laughed "Thank Saphir for that, I was able to obtain fonons of Rem and Shadow now I'm perfect, and a god general" She chuckled, Jade glared even harder "What did he do!" Jade demanded preparing any fonic arte he could, "I wouldn't do that Jade" Nibilim bent down and scooped up Luke in her arms, "Cute isn't he? Adorable in fact! I'd hate to hurt such a thing…hard to believe his your son" That smirk on her face seemed to grow, "But then again he is the same as me…he's a…" She didn't get to finish, "Nibilim, enough remember your orders" A blond haired woman weilding gun said stepping forward, "We are only after Fon Master Ion, put them in holding cell" Legretta watched as Nibilim hurled the child at a guard as they were taken away…

Luke clutched his head in pain, _"Heed my voice…fragment of…my soul"_ That voice called out in his head again, always that strange voice…and the damn pain! The headaches started when he was five years old and they always come and go. Asch watched as the brat Luke sat up clutching his head, "D…Daddy?" He looked up, his green eyes filled with tears, Jade moved to Luke's side and gently gave him a pat on the head "Did you have another headache?" He asked gently, Asch turned his attention towards the father and son now interested, "The voice spoke again…what does heed my voice mean? How can a soul be a fragment?" He asked perplexed… Jade didn't say anything what could he say? Luke began shaking again, "I…killed someone Daddy!" He began to cry. Jade sighed, "Luke better him then you, right now we don't have much of a choice. There will be more fighting, just stay behind me and don't get involved in the fighting," Jade said looking away and heading towards the bars. Asch turned to Luke, "We're not killing people because we like to, we need to survive this so a war doesn't break out" He explained to the youth, _"He has the same headache I do…just who is this kid really?"_ He wondered as he followed Jade out of the cell…this was going to be a long journey…

_To be continued….maybe_

_Notes:_

_I had this idea in my head, it was random…and for some reason the thought of Jade taking care of baby Luke…was too fun. Anyway…Lukeriya is Luke…it is an actual girl's name…and It seemed so Jade to name his son something that could be later used to torment him…in future chapters I'll only refer to him as Luke though. Also the beginning part I got from Ion Gaidan…it seemed like a good opening for the fic… It was a gaidan…I don't remember which one… anyway REVIEW_


End file.
